Five Night's at Ryder's Song: I'm the Bad Guy!
'Song Info' This song is actually by Calb Hyles. It's from "wander over yonder" the tv series. This song is about Springdog, singing about that he's the bad guy from the whole series of Five Night's at Ryder's. 'Song' Springdog is walking down the hallway of the Studio's History Museum Attraction. He's evilly smirking. "I'm not the damsel in distress, I'm not your girlfriend, Or the frightened princess." Springdog holds up one of the studios previous bird props from the show and waved it up in the air, "I'm not a little bird Who needs your help to fly" Springdog then drops it, "Nope, I'm the bad guy" Springdog walks down the hallway some more to come to the Phatoms, Phatom Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Kasey. Their frowning. He walks past them waving his left paw in the air. "All these former vilains that you see Each of them, with shaking knees Has knelt before me", Springdog faces away from them standing up proud, "So I'm not your teamate Or your partner in crime..." He then turns his head towards the phantoms evilly smirking, "What am I guys?" The Phatoms continues frowning, "He's the bad guy" Springdog happily bounces and skips a bit down the hallway some more and holds up a paper drawing of the earth. He holds it up in the air then rips it, "Oh it's magic, To watch a planet Shrivel up and die" By the corner is a box of memories of the previous two PAW Patrol Recording Studios. Even some drawings from pups and childern are in there. He walks over there and picks up some of the childern and pups drawings. He evilly smiles at them. "Oh it's thrilling, To be a villain" he sings as the first two drawings are happy drawings with two childern smiling up at Ryder and Marshall. The yellowish-brown dog then quickly flips through three other drawings which are sad pics. The first one is Ryder biting a childs head, the second one is saying my day at the PAW Patrol Recording Studio was scary!','' and shows Rocky and Skye. There are two black spirit pups above the two robot dogs. Rocky and Skye's eyes are black and with white pupils. Rocky and Skye are standing on their hind paws lending towards the child as if they were going to attack it. The '''third one is Kasey dismantled by the Purple Dog & Purple Man. The two are evilly smirking as they have crobar and a knife behind their backs. He throws the drawings behind his back, "I destroy their hopes And then I watch them cry" His pup head flips up to see a redish dog corpse head, "'Cause I'm the Bad Guy" From behind him is the Phatoms. Phatom Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Kasey are frowing, along with Phatom Ryder. Phatom Ryder is a bit infront of the ghost animatrobic dogs. His eyebrows raises just a tiny bit. "Actually-" he says before is spins back to the original PAW Patrol Recording Studio. Ryder is standing in the north hallway just halfway to the office. He walks up to the office. The guard quickly closes the door where he is. He sadly looks inside. "I'm not the Bad Guy I'm just a bit surprising It's not worth losing sleep" Ryder turns around facing away from the office sadly looking down, "It's not worth analyzing" Ryder walks all the way back to the Main Recording Set. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Kasey is frowning as their walking up to him. He faces them looking at them... " The was a time before Not so long ago", Ryder then sees that the camera is activated and on. He turns to it looking into it, "I wished just like you" His eyes blackens and white pupils appears in his eyes as his ghost child is now possessing him, Ryder frowns'',"Can you hear my call?"'' It then spins back to the currently FNaR generation with Springdog. He is in the security guard office looking around. He is once again evilly smiling. "Oh ain't it fantastic? I see something-" Springdog then back kicks a box that was full of spare parts from the previous studios'', "I blast it! And let me tell you why"'' It quickly goes back to the original PAW Patrol Studio. All the animatronics are in the Main Recording Set. Ryder is sitting on the floor. The pups are surrounded around him. Ryder pats Everest's head then Chase's sadly. "I always had a weakness For barenness and bleakness"~ It then goes back to the FNaR 3 generation. Springdog crushes a red bouncy ball which makes it pop. "I crush all your hopes And then I watch you cry" Springdog then goes to the Part & Service room which was part of the Horror Museum. There on a table is one of the original Ryder suits. It seems that a corpse is inside of it, blood is oozing out of it. Springdog walks around the table looking at the suit from all angles smiling in proud. "See I find this business rather fun! I don't want your assistance Or your adulation" He walks out of the room and to where the Phatoms are. He shoves Phatom Zuma and Phatom Rubble out of his way, "I'll vaporize your galaxy, And bid you bye-bye Why?" He turns his head towards the phatoms, "Come on guess!", '' ''"Well, i'm the bad guy!!" He evilly laughs! I give all Credits to Caleb Hayes for the song. I have changed 2 word in this song. "Well, girl" to "Well, i'm the bad guy". ''And "What am I boys?" ''to ''"What am I guys?".'' ''~Thanks for reading! ''�������� Category:Five Night's at Ryder's Category:FNaR Songs Category:FNaR 1 & FNaR 3